Espíritu Libre
by EosdeSolaris
Summary: solo de pensar en él, perdía la concentración, el habla y sospechaba que muy pronto también la razón.
1. Chapter 1

Aunque su tercer lugar en la final del Grand Prix fue una agradable sorpresa. Jean reconocía que uno de sus mayores fallos ocurrió cuando el recuerdo de la extraordinaria interpretación de Otabek Altin lo había asaltado con la fuerza de un viento invernal en una montaña alta.

Era extraño como podía desconcentrarse solo de pensar en él, perdía la concentración, el habla y sospechaba que muy pronto también la razón.

Aunque lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo que la mayoría de los otros patinadores tenía que reconocer que nunca había logrado un acercamiento efectivo al Kazajo, su esquiva y taciturna actitud le intrigaba al punto de que ante él su ser se disolvía quedando apenas un torpe e inseguro muchacho.

Claro que Otabek no era un trofeo fácil de obtener, no parecía susceptible a ninguno de sus recursos, inmune a su carisma, y atractivo a tal punto que apenas en raras ocasiones lograba que lo mirara. _–Claro, solo tiene ojos para la niña rusa.-_ puso los ojos en blanco ante sus pensamientos, era absurdo sentir celos de Yuri, aunque lo reconocía bello y arrebatadoramente talentoso, no podía despreciarlo por lo que el percibía como una intrusión en su territorio ya que tal aseveración no era más que una fantasía de su intrépida imaginación.

Detestaba como el Héroe Kazajo lo hacía sentir, y lo que a veces identificaba como una fuerte atracción que se fusionaba con el afecto; otras veces lo asemejaba como un odio visceral e incontrolable. Cuando veía sus presentaciones le temblaban las rodillas y sentía un enorme vacío en la boca del estómago. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que practicaba, el primero en llegar a la pista, siempre el último en irse. Siempre solo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tratado de acercarse, comer juntos, una salida casual en grupo, algo... 200, 500 veces. El otro siempre se las había arreglado para rechazarle sin el más mínimo tiento, al parecer no importaba demostrarle lo mucho que le desagradaba.

Y aunque al Rey nunca le faltaba compañía, JJ solía sentirse muy solo y aislado; a veces recostado en su habitación deseaba ser como aquella elaborada proyección que había construido a fin de llamar la atención del otro. Pero no lo conseguía, sin importar cuan natural le salían las reacciones, el número de sus conquistas o cuantas medallas ganaba. Altin nunca le regalaba más de unos segundos de su atención seguidos de eternas negativas monosilábicas.

 _-Ojala un día me miraras, y me sacaras de detrás de esta mascara que me aprisiona.-_ Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla mientras miraba las estrellas _.- Ojala un día pudiera hacerte sonreír.-_ el mismo esbozó una sonrisa triste y torcida una macabra mueca que esperaba que nadie pudiese ver jamás. Se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo del tórax, le dolía como siempre que pensaba en él. Ladeo la cabeza al mirar a un motociclista pasar velozmente con la calle, un escalofrió le recorrió desde el axis hasta el sacro _-¿Sería posible?.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada esta historia ( me refiero al que ahora es el primer capitulo) estaba contemplado para ser un drabble, pero al ver que gusto, decidi que lo extenderia, ademas como me he enamorado de esta pareja pense que merecian un poco de interaccion. Espero que quienes tuvieron la gentileza de leer este proyecto lo disfruten y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Otabek Altin arribo a Canadá en la madrugada, había escogido esa hora porque estaba seguro de que las calles estarían desiertas, le apetecía recorrer aquellos viejos caminos y mirarlos con ojos nuevos, redescubrir su confianza y recuperar la inspiración que tan afectada se había visto tras aquella fatídica final.

Inspiro profundo llenándose el cuerpo del aire puro y helado de aquella madrugada aun vestida de noche, nunca pensó que aquella derrota le afectaría tanto, pero al regresar a su patria ya no había podido concentrarse, y aunque continuo con su entrenamiento, con la disciplina habitual, se notaba claramente que su corazón estaba quebrado. Sabía que no podía seguir así o estaría esculpiendo su propia ruina, por eso su entrenador le había recomendado volver al último sitio donde se había sentido completo, para su propia sorpresa, y tras semanas de reflexión se percató que su ubicación actual había sido el último sitio, avanzó con rapidez por las aceras desiertas, el frio aire le quemaba por dentro, haciéndole latir el corazón, después de mucho tiempo, al llegar a la puerta del taller mecánico, donde vivía uno de sus pocos amigos canadienses y quien tenía en resguardo la única posesión de valor que había dejado ahí hacia un año.

Por supuesto era demasiado temprano para que estuviera abierto, para su suerte Tony era madrugador y el letrero en la puerta marcaba que el horario de atención iniciaba a las 7:00am, así que solo necesitaría esperar un par de horas, suspiro apesadumbrado al tiempo que dejaba la maleta en el piso, aunque había regresado a Canadá aún se sentía desconectado, distraído, fuera de sí, al levantar la mirada se percató que justo frente a él había un pequeño café que ya estaba trabajando, con una nutrida clientela.

Cruzó la calle y entro, su interior era acogedor y cálido, sin embargo los clientes sentados en las mesas eran escasos, al parecer el grueso de las personas se limitaban a pedir órdenes para llevar que eran despachadas con celeridad. Miro la carta con poco interés y termino pidiendo el especial del mes, un desayuno lo bastante sustancioso para calmarle el hambre y hacerle pasar el tiempo necesario. La joven Mesera rubia le tomo la orden con una sonrisa y se alejó a continuación dejándole tranquilo. Reviso el móvil solo para responder a la cortesía de su entrenador quien le inquiría por su situación actual, un escueto –Bien- le pareció suficiente. Yuri seguía sin comunicarse con él, al parecer el orgullo del ruso estaba herido de gravedad, cuando le conto que volvería a Canadá para recomponerse el adolescente había montado tremenda rabieta, que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a recordar.

Se había disculpado innumerables ocasiones por tener que faltar a su palabra de visitarle en Rusia, la verdad era que no había tenido intención alguna de dañarle, pero tampoco podía verlo en un estado tan lamentable. No podía permitirse que aquel joven con ojos de soldado lo mirara en tan patética postura.

Cuando termino de comer sintió un agradable calor en su interior, a saber si serían las calorías metabolizándose en su sistema, el agradable aroma del café, o el hecho de que la radio local tocaba casi de forma anónima el _Theme of King J.J._ una sensación inquietante lo invadió, tal vez se debía a que había sido la terca entereza de Jean la que le había arrebatado el bronce, o lo mucho que había pensado en el en esos días, todos lo habían visto derrumbarse y surgir de nuevo, su corona había caído haciéndose añicos contra el hielo, y aun así había conservado la sonrisa y aquella seguridad tan aplastante que durante mucho tiempo le había resultado insufrible, aunque en ese momento le envidiaba.

Miro su reflejo en la ventana del café, y se sorprendió a si mismo notando su propia sonrisa, la canción había terminado, pero una parte de su ser deseaba seguir oyéndola, como si aquel himno egocéntrico pudiese curarle.

Le sirvieron otra taza de café, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Necesitaba reflexionar, necesitaba su motocicleta para recorrer los caminos hasta que se le despejara la mente y luego, tal vez entrenar en su antigua pista, quizás mirarlo de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek pago el importe de su desayuno en cuanto noto que el mecánico abría la cortina metálica que cubría la puerta de su negocio. Cruzo apresuradamente la calle para quedarse estático y en silencio en el marco de la puerta. Tony no parecía haber cambiado mucho, iniciaba sus días cantando alegremente mientras aseaba su negocio.

 ** _Love kills, drills you through your heart_**

 ** _Love kills, scars you from the start_**

 ** _It's just a living pastime_**

 ** _Burning your lifeline_**

 ** _Gives you as hard time won't let you go_**

 ** _Cause love (love) love (love) love won't leave you alone(*1)_**

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas al presenciar el discordante baile del muchacho, mientras hacia un exagerado Play back. Cuando al fin lo miro tras hacer un desastroso giro, Tony tomo un pequeño control y pauso la música, **-¡Por Allah!,¡Pero si es Beka!-** vociferó mientras se precipitaba hasta el con los brazos abiertos, Otabek le sonrió levemente, y le dejo que le abrazara sin ser capaz de corresponderle.- **Hola Anthony-** Le saludo **.-¿Qué demonios haces de regreso aquí?, no me digas que te han echado de tu país por no haber ganado el oro.-** Otabek bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado.- **Pensé en regresar una temporada.-** afirmo **.-Oh vamos, no te tomes en serio mis tonterías, no quise ofenderte Beka, es solo que me sorprendió que JJ te ganara.-** se encogió de hombros **.-¿Qué te puedo decir Tony, supongo que él fue mejor que yo.** -el mecánico movió la mano como desechando la idea- **Por supuesto que no, claro que fue sorprendente que ganara algo después del desastre de su primera presentación.-** aseguró **-Como sea, eso forma parte del pasado, pero como me quedaré un tiempo pensé en pasar por ella, necesito correr un poco.-** el castaño le tomo del brazo **-Ven, cambie el deposito hace unos meses, tu chica está aquí.-** el Kazajo sonrió, pues le hacía gracia la terca insistencia del otro respecto a su heterosexualidad, aun así, sintió un escalofrió al ver su motocicleta una _Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special_ de color negro que en su momento le había costado una fortuna. Tony abrió una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared y saco de ella las llaves, le entrego su casco, y le indico el camino para salir por la puerta trasera.- **No te vayas sin despedirte Beka, y saluda a JJ de mi parte.-** se despidió con la mano antes que el otro se pusiera el casco y arrancara.

Pasó al hotel y dejo su maleta, se puso los audífonos inalámbricos y después el casco, ya con el adecuado fondo musical inició su viaje hacia los suburbios, donde el tráfico era lo bastante tranquilo como para correr. Su subconsciente lo guio por paisajes arbolados conocidos que solía recorrer en sus sueños cuando era más joven, sintió un escalofrío al pasar a toda velocidad frente a la casa de Jean Jacques Leroy pero siguió su camino tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo estaba ahí para recuperarse, y le parecía poco sensato presentarse frente a JJ a saludar como si fuese un mero encuentro casual. Aunque estaba seguro que el Canadiense era lo bastante ingenuo para pensar que él podía viajar desde su país solo para saludar a un amigo. Porque estaba seguro que sin importar todos los desaires del pasado el buen JJ aún le consideraba su amigo, y una punzada de culpa le atravesó, por primera vez en su vida.

Continuará...

PD: Gracias por leer saben que amo suscomentarios asi que hanme saber si les sigue agradando la historia.

 _(*1) Love Kills. Freddie Mercury_


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel Yang deslizo el anillo de compromiso a través de la mesa hasta regresarlo a manos del hombre que se lo había entregado; con un simple **–Vamos en direcciones diferentes, Jacques, pero me alegro que al fin tu vida este tomando sentido.-** la mujer de cabello negro y labios carmesí le dio la despedida, JJ incrédulo, temblaba sintiendo como el mundo se cerraba a su alrededor amenazando con resquebrajar toda su existencia. La muchacha le aseguró casualmente que siempre podría contar con ella; que siempre serian ¿Amigos? Los azules ojos del rey se abrían desmesuradamente sin comprender aquel desaire. Mientras en secreto JJ se sintió aliviado y un poco menos prisionero de aquella pantomima. Tomo el añillo que había sido de su madre y que por tan corto tiempo había aceptado la otra, comenzó a reír para no llorar, su ego herido le laceraba igual que una daga. Se arregló la corbata y se tranquilizó **.-Entonces Adiós.-** le dio por toda respuesta a la mujer quien asintió con tranquilidad, como si hubiese previsto cada reacción por parte del otro. JJ se levantó de la mesa, pago la cuenta como el caballero que era, y se marchó con rumbo incierto.

Al subir al llamativo auto deportivo, descapotable de color rojo; muy al gusto del rey y demasiado ostentoso para JJ el canadiense suspiro, ahí estaba otro hueco a mitad de su pecho, encendió el estéreo y se rio de lo apropiado del fondo musical.

 ** _(1)*Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry, so lonely_**

 ** _Nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time_**

 ** _I get lonely, so lonely, living on my own._**

Y aunque al rey le apetecía llorar por su ego herido y sus esperanzas rotas, JJ aceleró hasta llegar a su casa, se quitó el elegante traje negro que había utilizado para reunirse con su ahora ex prometida y se vistió con su ropa deportiva habitual, estaba consciente de que lo único que podía calmarlo en momentos así, era entrenar.

 ** _Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast, so lonely_**

 ** _And everything is coming down on me, down on me, I go crazy_**

 ** _Oh so crazy, living on my own._**

Salió de su casa, corriendo, pues ahora intentaba sacarse aquella canción de la cabeza, en ocasiones como esas se lamentaba de tener un vena artística tan profunda. Llego a su pista de entrenamiento consciente que sus padres y sus hermanos ya estaban ahí, abrió si casiller y saco una toalla para secarse, pues el sudor y las lágrimas habían terminado por mezclarse en su piel dándole un aspecto indigno de su estirpe. Decidió que empezaría con los aparatos del gimnasio antes de entrar al hielo, se concentró lo suficiente como para no pensar en nada más que en los movimientos de su cuerpo y en su respiración. Cuando estuvo listo se puso los patines y entro al hielo, relajado, concentrado, feliz, clavo cada salto que ejecutó demostrando que por primera vez en años JJ y el Rey, estaban en paz. O eso pensaba el, hasta que al dar un giro se encontró cara a cara con Otabek Altin que entraba a la pista con su misma expresión seria en el rostro; JJ comprobó con vergüenza que el efecto de mirar los oscuros ojos del kazajo seguía siendo el mismo, y cuando este hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo JJ no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse de cabeza en el hielo, El grito ahogado de la hermana menor de JJ llamo la atención de todos, el hielo se derretía ahí donde la cálida sangre de JJ caía copiosamente.

 ** _Continuará..._**

(1)*Living on My Own

Freddie Mercury


	5. Chapter 5

**_(*)adventure seeker, on an empty street,_**

 ** _Just an alley creeper, light on his feet_**

 ** _A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt_**

 ** _With the pain and anger, can't see a way out,_**

Otabek Altin, freno derrapando al llegar a su destino, estaciono la motocicleta y entro resuelto, tras quitarse el casco recibió el amable saludo de algunos viejos conocidos, le entregaron las llaves de un casillero donde guardo algunas cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores, tras vestirse con ropa adecuada para entrenar se dirijo hacia el señor Alan Leroy, dueño de la pista, patinador en hielo ganador de los juegos olímpicos, retirado y padre de JJ. Le entrego una carta por parte de su entrenador en donde le explicaba la razón de su regreso. Y el amable seño Leroy le sonrió antes de abrazarlo. Y darle la carta a su esposa quien lao con celeridad.- **Esto será maravilloso, estoy segura que JJ estará muy complacido de volver a entrenar contigo, últimamente lo he notado algo decaído, pero tener a un amigo cerca seguro lo animará,-** le dijo la mujer antes de regresar la carta a su esposo quien seguramente la archivaría. Los jóvenes hermanos de Jean también le saludaron con entusiasmo, en el entendido de que él y JJ eran buenos amigos. Siempre le había parecido extraña aquella actitud tan afable y positiva del canadiense, a saber si se trataba de ingenuidad o simple estupidez.

 ** _It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,_**

 ** _Gotta find me a future, move out of my way,_**

 ** _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_**

 ** _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_**

Decidió que intentaría ser menos cortante con JJ ¿quién sabe? Tener su amistad podría resultarle enriquecedor, inicio con algo de calistenia para calentar, luego, abdominales y ejercicios de pierna y pesas; estaba de espaldas a él cuándo Jean entro en la zona del gimnasio, y comenzó a correr en la banda sin fin, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al comprobar que el oro ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, de algún modo esperaba una entusiasta bienvenida por parte del otro, pero no fue así, algo lo perturbaba, lo había mirado en silencio y en secreto el suficiente tiempo para saberlo.

 ** _Listen all you people, come gather round_**

 ** _I gotta get me a game plan, gonna shake you to the ground_**

 ** _Just give me - what I know is mine,_**

 ** _People do you hear me, just give me the sign,_**

Cuando JJ se puso los patines y entro a la pista decidió que había tenido suficiente discreción y calentamiento, asi que imito al canadiense y calzo los patines. Se detuvo un momento para ver la práctica de JJ, simplemente perfecta como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír intrigado, ¿ _Cómo podía haber fallado de manera tan desastrosa durante la final?_ Si en todo momento parecía tan relajado y cada ejecución la hacía ver como simple y natural, su talento era innato igual que el de Yuri, no podía evitar sentirse torpe y forzado al lado de aquellos brillantes atletas. Sin embargo, sabía que su único talento era la persistente terquedad que le impulsaba a nunca rendirse, a sobrevivir. Cuando finalmente JJ había girado en su dirección y lo había mirado lo noto empalidecer y abrir levente la boca sorprendido, le dirigió una mirada seria acompañada de una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, vio una incipiente sonrisa en el rostro de JJ antes de que cayera de cabeza contra el hielo, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen al notar la abundante sangre que salía de la frente de JJ y cerro los puños con fuerza aunque le temblaron las rodillas. Los padres del canadiense se precipitaron sobre el con inusitada rapidez, su madre se quitó la chaqueta e hizo una improvisada compresa para detener el sangrado, para alivio general JJ no tardo en abrir los ojos afirmando estar bien, solo un poco mareado, su padre haciendo acopio de su fuerza lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, mas su hijo tenía gran dificultad, para avanzar. Otabek no pudo evitar el acercarse y ofrecerle llevarlo en su espalda hasta la enfermería y aunque JJ era más alto que él no le resulto difícil el cargarlo. Al salir de la pista los hermanos menores de JJ le pusieron los protectores para que pudiese caminar con ellos y después le quitaron los patines a Jean para evitar que lesionara a Otabek con ellos.

 ** _It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth_**

 ** _Here's to the future, for the dreams of youth,_**

 ** _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_**

 ** _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_**

Tuvieron que esperar un poco antes de que el médico de la pista les atendiera, mientras esperaban, JJ le sonrió y le pregunto si quería ir a comer con él, el Kazajo no tuvo corazón para negarse así que asintió, Jean lanzo una risita aguda y se deja caer en la silla **\- Vaya sueño.-** afirmó **-¿Sueño?-** Otabek le cuestiono **-Si has aceptado pasar tiempo conmigo debe ser uno de mis sueños, estas cosas solo me pasan cuando sueño contigo.-** Otabek sintió como si la cara se le incendiara, y el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho _¿Qué significaba aquella extraña declaración?_ Sin duda debía ser a causa de la contusión que recién había sufrido el rey, no había otra explicación.

 ** _(*) Queen - I Want It All_**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Espero que no imaginaran que le había hecho algo horrible al bello de JJ, nah no soy capaz de atentar contra el bueno de Jean, lo adoro. Espero sus comentarios, tal vez me tarde en actualizar un poco el siguiente capi, pero les aseguro que intentare darme prisa. A los que siguen esta historia Gracias!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(*)When the outside temperature rises_**

 ** _And the meaning is oh so clear_**

 ** _One thousand and one yellow daffodils_**

 ** _Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear_**

JJ había decidido aprovechar su sueño, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno tan real, así que se abrazó a Otabek mientras este sostenía pacientemente la compresa improvisada que evitaba que el agraciado rostro del canadiense terminara empapado en sangre.

Cuando el medico al fin los hizo pasar al consultorio insto a JJ a recostarse en la mesa de exploración y se dedicó a revisar y limpiar la herida para luego suturarla con al menos 5 puntos ** _.-_** **Era una herida más grande de lo que yo hubiera podido esperar, suponía que a tu edad y con tu experiencia en caídas ya tendrías una idea más clara de cómo hacerlo sin lastimarte seriamente** ** _.-_** El Kazajo miraba al médico con aprehensión mientras sostenía la mano de JJ quien enérgicamente se había resistido a soltarlo arguyendo que si lo hacía despertaría de su sueño y no podrían pasar tiempo juntos.- **Ordenare que le realicen algunos estudios, aunque en realidad no da muestras de daño neurológico.-** le explicó el médico, John Pride, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- **¿Y entonces que le pasa?.-** Otabek no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía sentir en esa situación, no era que el contacto de la piel de JJ contra la suya le resultara del todo desagradable, pero sin duda era muy extraño **.**

 ** _Are they trying to tell you something?_**

 ** _You're missing that one final screw_**

 ** _You're simply not in the pink my dear_**

 ** _To be honest you haven't got a clue_**

 **-Bueno…-** suspiro el joven médico, convencido de que su sueldo no era suficiente para aquellos despropósitos.- **algunas personas se desinhiben un poco después de impresiones muy fuertes, ¿ha pasado algo más que lo perturbara?-** Otabek se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea **.-Entonces al vez fue la visión de la sangre, tengo entendido que JJ es muy sensible, quizás sea demasiado escrupuloso.-** cubrió la herida con un par de gasas más y le vendo la mitad cabeza, quizás era una medida exagerada y que le otorgaba una graciosa apariencia de pirata desaliñado al rey, pero prefirió ser extra precavido con el hijo de su patrón.

Se empleó en solicitar todos los estudios pertinentes en ese tipo de lesiones e incluso algunos extras, solo para estar seguro de la salvedad del muchacho. Otabek ayudo a JJ a incorporarse para que estuviera sentado, y aunque el canadiense se mantenía levemente sonrojado y trato de abrazar efusivamente al kazajo, este lo detuvo con un solo gesto de su mano dejando a JJ bastante sorprendido, _¿Y si esto no es un sueño?,_ comenzó a pensar angustiado, parecía bastante real, aunque Otabek estaba sentado a su lado, tomándole la mano, en el consultorio médico de su pista en Canadá, estaba tan serio como siempre, pero a su lado, aquello ya calificaba la situación como solo posible en el reino de sus sueños, y progresiva e insidiosamente casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a respirar más y más rápido, su mano derecha tomo con fuerza la mano de Otabek apresándolo más allá de su control, los parpados le pesaban, pero no quería dejar de mirarlo, le parecía haber escuchado su nombre como un rumor lejano. El kazajo volteo a mirarlo con el cejo fruncido **.-Basta Jean.-** le ordeno parcamente **-Me lastimas**.-le revelo mientras intentaba soltarse .JJ soltó un sonido gutural presa de la frustración de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, sintió como le ponían una bolsa de papel sobre la boca, fue incapaz de levantar su mano para retirarla, estaba concentrado en relajarse lo suficiente como para soltar la mano de Otabek. Lo último que pudo percibir antes de desmayarse fueron los oscuros ojos de Otabek mirándole con sorpresa.

 ** _I'm going slightly mad_**

 ** _I'm going slightly mad_**

 ** _It finally happened - happened_**

 ** _It finally happened - ooh oh_**

 ** _It finally happened - I'm slightly mad_**

Cuando JJ por fin recobro la conciencia se encontró en una habitación en penumbras, donde apenas se colaba la luz a través de la rendija inferior de la puerta, volteo a todos lados intentando encontrar a alguien que le explicara que estaba pasando, miro sus brazos y comprobó que estaba conectado a una intravenosa que le proporcionaba algún tipo de sustancia que le mantenía somnoliento y con la mirada desenfocada, se rio incontrolablemente al pensar en aquel sueño que tenía, y se imaginó que lo que le hubiese pasado debía ser grave para estar en el hospital. Y aunque recordaba haberse caído después de ver a Otabek en su pista, estaba casi seguro de que aquel recuerdo debía ser producto de lo que fuera que le había ocurrido y que lo mantenía ahí, pues era imposible que el otro estuviera realmente en Canadá. Miro sus manos que se aferraban a la sabana que lo cubría, apenas podía distinguirlas en la penumbra de su habitación, acaricio con cuidado su palma derecha, ahí donde tan claramente había podido sentir la piel clara del héroe y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, ¿ _Acaso no era el rey?_ Su apellido decía que sí, pero su suerte era peor que la de cualquier mendigo, sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaron y un desgarrador gemido se abrió paso por su garganta lacerándola. Otabek, despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido en el sofá que estaba junto a la cama de JJ, no se había percatado que estaba tan cansado, y los padres del Canadiense los habían dejado descansar mientras iban a comer algo.- **Jean, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?,¿qué te ocurre?.-** Otabek encendió la luz quedándose deslumbrado por un segundo, después vio que JJ se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos con la furia habitual que lo invadía siempre que alguna situación lo abrumaba. Jacques se recargo en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándole con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de desconfianza **-¿Quién eres tú?-** Le soltó con una acritud impropia de él. Otabek le miró sorprendido, sintiendo un regusto amargo en los labios. **-¿No me recuerdas Jean? Soy Otabek Altin.-** Le aclaró confundido por aquella pregunta y actitud.

 ** _I'm one card short of a full deck_**

 ** _I'm not quite the shilling_**

 ** _One wave short of a shipwreck_**

 ** _I'm not at my usual top billing_**

 ** _I'm coming down with a fever_**

Las gruesas cejas de JJ se juntaron un poco más en un rictus de completa perspicacia.- **No, puedes engañarme, ¿Quién eres realmente? Otabek se fue de Canadá hace poco más de un año, no tiene razones para volver de Almaty.-** El pecho de JJ era un hervidero de emociones contradictorias, y su mente adormilada y confundida le hacía sentir nauseas, mientras la imagen de Otabek perdía lentamente su definición, y la mirada oscura y seria del kazajo se volvió el punto de anclaje en el que JJ pretendía refugiarse para no perder la razón; se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado pues se sentía incapaz de discernir que era lo que realmente ocurría, quería llorar pero independientemente de verdadera naturaleza de aquella visión frente a él no podía permitirse el comportarse como un cobarde frente a él. Otabek miro al canadiense con compasión, notaba su frustración y desazón y no pudo evitar acercarse con cautela, tomarlo de las manos que se aferraban con fuerza a su cabeza, lo notaba por lo blanco de sus nudillos, y mirarle a los ojos con intensidad.- **Y sin embargo, estoy aquí Jean, junto a ti, no sé porque no me crees, pero soy yo de verdad.-** sintió un extraño placer al ver como JJ sonreía con su típica ingenuidad y amplitud para después echarle los brazos al cuello en un inesperado arranque de felicidad, correspondió aquel abrazo con la torpeza de quien no está acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, pero con la firmeza de aquel que ha tomado una determinación, se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa contra el cuello de JJ **-¿Te sientes mejor Jean?-** le pregunto con suavidad provocando un escalofrió en el otro.- **Si, soy muy feliz, dime JJ por favor Otabek.-** se había separado de él lo suficiente para verlo con sus chispeantes ojos azules, el kazajo no tuvo otra opción más que asentir **-Pensé que Jean sonaba más personal, antes escuche que solo tus amigos cercanos te llamaban así.-** Los ojos de JJ se iluminaron con un intenso brillo.- **Es verdad, antes me llamaban de esa manera aquellos quienes yo creía eran mis amigos.-** su mirada se apagó un poco, - **Pero ellos solo estaban interesados en el Rey, nunca me miraron en realidad.-** y aunque le apetecía volver a llorar, al recordar todos los tragos amargos y la soledad; el tener a Otabek frente a él, le llenaba de una extraña fortaleza que no se imaginaba que podía llegar a experimentar.- **Pensé que ella vendría, ¿quieres que la llame?-** le pregunto sentándose en el sofá y buscando su móvil entre las mantas con las que los padres de JJ lo habían cubierto **.-¿A quién?-** pregunto somnoliento, con un leve sonrojo **.-A Isabel, tu prometida.-** JJ soltó una risa amarga **.-Ex prometida, en realidad, Justo termino conmigo esta mañana.-** JJ se recostó cómodamente sobre su almohada y suspiro, parecía tranquilo; pero al otro le causo una sensación incomoda en estómago, pues imaginarse que aquella era la verdadera causa por la que JJ estaba tan afectado le irritaba, como si se tratara de una afrenta personal.

 ** _I'm really out to sea_**

 ** _This kettle is boiling over_**

 ** _I think I'm a banana tree_**

 ** _Oh dear, I'm going slightly mad_**

 ** _I'm going slightly mad_**

 ** _It finally happened, happened_**

 ** _It finally happened uh huh_**

 ** _It finally happened I'm slightly mad - oh dear!_**

 ** _I'm knitting with only one needle_**

 ** _(*)"I'm Going Slightly Mad". Queen._**

 **Gracias a aquellos que siguen este fic, y mil gracias extras a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, tarde un poco más de lo habitual porque no tenía Internet, espero volver al ritmo habitual, poco a poco. Espero que la canción que seleccione como fondo para este capítulo les parezca el adecuado. El pobre JJ se nos está deschavetando, o serán los dos?, veremos cómo se sigue desarrollando esta situación porque este fic se escribe prácticamente solo.**


	7. Chapter 7

La madre de JJ se removió en el asiento fuera de la habitación de su primogénito presa de una gran agitación, solo gracias a la firme mano de su esposo había conseguido resistirse al impulso de entrar para intentar socorrer a su hijo, que a todas luces estaba sufriendo. **-Déjalos Natalie, JJ estará bien, solo dale algo de tiempo, lo necesita.-** la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada. Pero confiaba en su esposo ciegamente y aunque él no le había contado con detalle lo que había ocurrido en la ambulancia mientras trasladaban a JJ al hospital desde la pista, tenía la certeza de que Alan Leroy velaría con fiereza por la felicidad de sus hijos, especialmente por JJ, por quien se habían sentido tan preocupados, al descubrir el reciente término de su compromiso.

Cuando John Pride reviso el reporte imagenológico de la resonancia magnética de JJ pudo comprobar que aquel episodio no había sido nada más que una crisis conversiva, se alegró de haber tomado precauciones extras a fin de descartar cualquier patología posible y redacto el alta hospitalaria con celeridad. Le comunico las buenas nuevas a los adres de JJ quienes le entregaron una mochila con un cambio de ropa completo para Jacques, cuando entro en la habitación se encontró con los dos jóvenes que la ocupaban recostados, uno en la cama, otro en el sofá, ambos mirándose tranquilamente y en silencio, JJ mostraba signos de haber llorado, mientras que el joven extranjero tenia pinta de estar muy cansado.

El medico suspiro y se recordó a si mismo con paciencia que la única razón por la que seguía metido en aquellos dramas era porque necesitaba el dinero, tenía una familia que mantener.- **Buenos días JJ-** le saludo con actitud Jovial, después de todo aunque lo metía en demasiados problemas sentía un sincero aprecio por el patinador.- **las buenas noticias son que tu cabeza está perfectamente bien.-** le declaro triunfal al momento que amanecía.- **a excepción de la herida en tu frente.-** se encogió de hombros antes de retirar las gasas que cubrían la herida para poder revisarla, todo parecía ir marchando bien, cambio los apósitos por unos nuevos esta vez mas discretos.- **solo necesitas esperar 7 días antes que te retire los puntos.** \- carraspeo entregándole la mochila con sus cosas **.**

 **-Déjame quitarte la venoclisis, y podrás cambiarte.-** mientras John realizaba su labor con precisión y agilidad, JJ decidió desviar la mirada Mientras Otabek se incorporaba y le ponía una mano sobre el hombro derecho a modo de apoyo, mas JJ no pudo resistirse a darle un intrépido beso en el dorso de la mano, dejando al héroe casi sin respiración. JJ le obsequio una sonrisa traviesa y somnolienta.

- **Tranquilos niños, los ansiolíticos tardaran un rato en salir de tu sistema JJ si quieres puedes dormir hasta que se te quite el sueño.-** JJ se sonrojo antes de mirar a Otabek de reojo. **-Pero tengo hambre John.-** El médico le sonrió divertido, pues a sus ojos aquel muchacho nunca dejaría de ser un niño grande. Presiono la parte interna del codo de JJ con firmeza un poco preocupado de que la sangre no parara de salir **.-Te tengo una tarea JJ, pon atención porque no quiero que te olvides de ella.-** JJ asintió dejándose caer en la cama,- **Necesitas comer ensalada.-** JJ torció la boca en un gracioso mohín que le daba una apariencia aún más infantil de lo habitual **.-¿Ensalada? No me gusta**.- refunfuño con una vocecilla extraña.-John rio- **Son los ansiolíticos hablando.-** le guiño el ojo derecho a Otabek **.-No te pido que eso sea lo único que comas, pero me gustaría que trataras de incluir una porción grande de verduras de hojas verdes, como lechuga, espinacas o Cale al menos una vez al día**.- le indico más al Kazajo que al mismo JJ, Otabek asintió serio **.-Le aseguro que la comerá, así tenga que dársela en la boca.-** aseveró.

- **Perfecto, no cabe duda que los buenos amigos son una bendición.-** aplaudió un par de veces intentando espabilar a JJ a quien la frase buenos amigos había dejado embobado mirando a Otabek notoriamente sonrojado. **-Ahora te dejo solo para que te cambies JJ, arreglare el resto con tus padres, no te demores.-**

Otabek miro la pantalla del móvil para comprobar el enorme número de mensajes que tenía en la bandeja de entrada, no sin cierta sorpresa comprobó que el remitente de tan insistentes mensajes era ni más ni menos que Yuri Plisetsky.

El Kazajo carraspeo sonrojado al notar que el canadiense comenzaba a quitarse la bata de hospital dejando su trabajado cuerpo completamente descubierto, y aunque para JJ era habitual mostrarse en público sin pudor, provoco que al otro se le secara la boca y le temblaran las piernas. **–JJ yo también saldré para darte privacidad.-** Le anuncio con apenas un hilo de voz **.-Espera Otabek.-** le detuvo y al voltear Otabek comprobó que la parte del cuello de la ajustada bata seguía amarrada impidiendo que el otro pudiese terminar de desvestirse. El héroe sonrió involuntariamente al comprobar la torpeza de aquel Rey, así que volvió sobre sus pasos mirando el cuerpo descubierto de JJ con minuciosa atención. A llegar hasta la espalda de JJ le insto a bajar los brazos mientras le ayudaba a recolocarse la bata, JJ le miro rojo hasta las orejas **.-Debes pensar que soy un imbécil torpe e inútil.-** le soltó tan avergonzado que sentía que se moriría.-Otabek le sonrió con suavidad, quizás la primer sonrisa que dejaba que el otro viera.- **Jamás podría pensar tal cosa** -suspiro- **creo que en el fondo siempre te he admirado.-** Los ojos de JJ se rasaron en lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Otabek escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho **.-¿Estás seguro, que esto no es un sueño?.-** El kazajo le puso las manos sobre los hombros dándole un leve masaje tratando de relajarlo **.-Estoy muy seguro JJ.-** su corazón dio un vuelco, y comprobó que de algún modo era cierto, ese era tal vez el acto más valiente que hubiese realizado en toda su vida y se sentía seguro, a su lado **-Entonces debe ser un milagro**.-le dijo JJ animándose a mirarlo con intensidad e incapaz de dejar de sonreír con toda la encantadora amplitud que sus músculos le permitían.

Continuara...

 **Ahhhh! Cuando una inspiración salvaje aparece y decides q ya es momento de que este par tenga algún avance, hoy no hubo canción, la extrañaron?, Este fic está a punto de terminar, espero les siga gustando y si es así por favor háganmelo saber.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_was born to love you_**

 ** _With every single beat of my heart_**

La estudiante de enfermería que había abierto la puerta para comprobar si podía cambiar las sabanas, lanzo un grito entrecortado ante la escena y se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrirla dejando caer al suelo los lienzos con las que pensaba realizar su labor. Recogió las telas sin apartar la vista, y termino por murmurar un –Disculpen- antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo.

 ** _Yes, I was born to take care of you, ha_**

 ** _Every single day..._**

 ** _Alright, hey hey_**

JJ yacía desnudo boca arriba en la cama con Otabek sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. A saber cómo un abrazo había evolucionado hasta ese punto, con tal rapidez, pero el canadiense no estaba del todo satisfecho.

 ** _I was born to love you_**

 ** _With every single beat of my heart_**

- **Tal vez deberíamos parar Beka, me gustaría que nuestra primera vez juntos fuese en un sitio menos publico.-** Otabek se agacho hasta su pecho hasta morderle la clavícula derecha **.-¿Por qué, así es más excitante.-** asevero mientras se aseguraba de dejar una marca visible en la piel del otro.

 ** _Yes, I was born to take care of you_**

 ** _Every single day of my life_**

JJ sonrió hundiendo los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello se Otabek, y afianzando la derecha sobre la cadera del otro en un vano e infructífero intento de parar el leve vaivén por parte de la pelvis contraria. un suspiro de placer se vio interrumpido por un gemido entrecortado mientras su espalda se arqueaba, se sentía completamente expuesto a la mirada y voluntad del héroe,- **Beka, por favor, para, no hay necesidad de apresurarse** _.-_ era extraño lo relajado que se sentía, seguramente era por los medicamentos y aunque su erección era por demás notoria, su mente estaba lo bastante lucida como para no dejarse llevar x sus crecientes deseos.

 ** _You are the one for me_**

 ** _I am the man for you_**

 **-No quiero parar, ya espere mucho tiempo.-** le respondió Otabek dejándole una estela de saliva por la línea media del abdomen, bajando peligrosamente rápido.- **Tantos años, mirándote desde la sombra, tantos años creyendo que nunca, nunca podrías estar a mi alcance.-** El Kazajo, le miro con una curiosa mueca que tenía pinta de ser una sonrisa invertida y parecía que intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

 ** _You we're made for me_**

 ** _You're my ecstasy_**

 ** _If I was given every opportunity_**

 ** _I'd kill for your love_**

JJ soltó una sonora carcajada ante lo inverosímil de la situación, se incorporó, para quedar con Otabek hincado entre sus piernas justo frente a su desafiante erección.- **No puede ser que llevemos años sufriendo en silencio por lo mismo, era de esperarse de mi pues soy un Idiota, pero siempre te hice mucho más listo que yo.** -Otabek sonrió mirando el palpitante miembro de JJ frente a él, JJ arqueo una ceja intrigado antes de que Otabek lo llenara con su cálido aliento desde la base hacia la punta, JJ se mordió el labio tratando de no gemir sonoramente, pero justo antes de que pudiese sentir la boca del otro la puerta se abrió de Golpe.

 ** _So take a chance with me_**

 ** _Let me romance with you_**

 ** _I'm caught in a dream_**

 ** _And my dream's come true_**

 **-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?, hay lugares para hacer cada cosa, y este tipo de cosas van par sus casas o en su defecto los hoteles.-** El doctor Pride había entrado mirando la los dos jóvenes airadamente- **Firma aquí JJ.-** Le ordeno tendiéndole una tabla con unas formas y una pluma, al canadiense le temblaban las manos tras un par de respiraciones profundas y ponerse la almohada sobre la pelvis pudo firmar el formulario que el médico le había entregado.

 ** _So hard to believe_**

 ** _This is happening to me_**

 ** _An amazing feeling_**

 ** _Comin' through -_**

- **Levántese por favor.-** Le ordeno a Otabek tomándole del cuello de la chamarra de cuero y poniéndole en pie, era bastante más alto que el, aunque de complexión más esbelta. Se mostró un poco sorprendido de hallarlo en esa posición. El medico suspiró reparando en la enorme sugilación (chupetón) en la clavícula de JJ. **-Mierda JJ no puedes permitirte ese tipo de lesiones en este momento, si llegaras a tener una hemorragia interna, aunque sea pequeña las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves.-** cruzo los brazos presa de una gran frustración, pues aunque reconocía para sí mismo su error al no haber explicado el riesgo en el que se encontraba, en realidad nunca se imaginó que el muchacho estuviera en semejante riesgo, especialmente porque según él era heterosexual y estaba comprometido. Otabek empalideció al comprender mejor el peligro en que podría haber puesto al canadiense.- **Te esperare afuera JJ.-** le dijo y salió nervioso no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, JJ se rascaba la nuca sonrojado mientras hacia el torpe esfuerzo de cubrirse un poco más con su almohada.

 ** _I was born to love you_**

 ** _With every single beat of my heart_**

Otabek salió de la habitación al concurrido pasillo. Vio como los padres de JJ hablaban un poco más lejos, el padre de JJ abrazaba a su esposa y al mirarlo le dedico una leve sonrisa acompañada de una inclinación de cabeza. El kazajo se sonrojo dándose la vuelta e intentando bajar su camisa compulsivamente, deseando sin éxito ocultar la erección q seguía pujante en sus pantalones sentó en una banca compungido, lo cierto era que no podía calmarse, su cuerpo ardía tanto como su corazón, necesitaba la cercanía del otro, pero pensar siquiera en tenerlo le estaba vedado, tendría a menos que esperar a que JJ se recuperara.

 ** _Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey_**

 ** _Every single day of my life_**

Desesperado, entro al baño y lo cerró con llave. Suspiro mientras se dejaba vencer en el suelo quedando sentado con la espalda contra la puerta. No perdió el tiempo, no podía resistir más, bajo su cremallera y soltó el botón del pantalón con manos ansiosas y temblorosas, cuando su mano derecha entro apresurada bajo su ropa interior y se dedicó a tocarlo cálida y placenteramente no pudo evitar gemir gravemente su nombre **–Jean.-** lo llamo como tantísimas otras veces lo había hecho mientras se tocaba **, -Jean-** repitió más fuerte.Y lo cierto era que aunque ya sabía que o le gustaba, él había fantaseado miles de veces poder llamarlo de aquella manera, pertenecer a ese selecto grupo de privilegiados que tenían la posibilidad de revolotear alrededor de arrebatadora luz de Jean

 ** _I wanna love you_**

 ** _I love every little thing about you_**

 ** _I wanna love you, love you, love you_**

El solo imaginar que el otro le había correspondido durante todo ese tiempo, dimensionaba completamente su comportamiento, como podía haber sido tan idiota, y desperdiciar tantos años, solo por inseguridad, estaba tan consiente de su propia insignificancia que jamás habría podido imaginar que una impresionante fuerza vital como Jean pudiese siquiera notarlo.

 ** _Born - to love you_**

 ** _Born - to love you_**

 ** _Yes I was born to love you_**

 ** _Born - to love you_**

 ** _Born - to love you_**

 ** _Every single day - day of my life_**

 ** _Woh_**

Había deseado y luchado tantas veces por convertirse en alguien digno de la atención del canadiense, que sin darse cuenta había fincado una gruesa mirada entre los dos, la imagen de JJ desnudo bajo su peso le asalto, obligándolo a venirse sobre su vientre.-Ahhh Jean.- gimió al sentir la caliente explosión de sus entrañas llenándole la piel, su cuerpo se relajó, agotado, pero por primera vez en años se sintió ligero, aquel horrible peso al fin se había desvanecido de su cuerpo.

 ** _An amazing feeling_**

 ** _Comin' through_**

JJ salió de la habitación después de haberse duchado y cambiado, se tocó la clavícula amoratada y cerro sus ojos ante el dolor, se sonrojo al recordar que había sido Beka, el responsable de aquella erótica lesión, y deseo recuperarse con rapidez para poder terminar lo que habían comenzado en aquella cama de hospital.

 ** _I was born to love you_**

 ** _With every single beat of my heart_**

 ** _Yeah, I was born to take care of you_**

 ** _Every single day of my life_**

 ** _Yeah I was born to love you_**

 ** _Every single day of my life_**

Otabek salió del baño tras limpiarse lo mejor que había podido, aunque aún era capaz de percibir en sí mismo la esencia de su propia pasión, su corazón sufrió un vuelco al notar a JJ sentado en una banca del pasillo, sonreía con dulzura mientras se tocaba la clavícula. Ladeo la cabeza para disfrutar de la vista, JJ en definitiva lucia más atractivo de lo habitual. Su celular sonó **.-Hola Yura.-** respondió Otabek incómodo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 ** _Go, woh, I love you babe, hey_**

 ** _Born to love you_**

 ** _Yes, I was born to love you hey_**

 ** _I wanna love you, love you, love you_**

 ** _I wanna love you_**

 ** _Yeah yeah_**

 ** _Ha ha ha ha ha it's magic_**

 ** _What ha ha ha_**

 ** _I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah_**

 ** _I want to love you_**

 ** _It's magic_**

 ** _Love you, love you_**

 ** _Yeah, give it to me_**

 ** _I Was Born to Love You_**

 ** _Freddie Mercury_**

 ** _Muy bien llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, les gusto o no? XD Quieren que este par tenga Hard? (les advierto que no me sale muy bien la suculencia, pero si el público lo pide hare el intento) La canción regreso, y esta fue particularmente difícil de seleccionar. Espero consideren que ha sido apropiada. Les agradezco todo el apoyo dado a este proyecto, ha sido un verdadero gusto compartir la historia con todas ustedes._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Decidí que este no será el último capitulo, sino el penúltimo, si es gusta incluso considerare un epilogo, espero sus comentarios, gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia durante todo este tiempo. Su apoyo fue un gran aliciente._**

 ** _Mm ba ba de_**

 ** _Um bum ba de_**

 ** _Um bu bu bum da de_**

 ** _Pressure pushing down on me._**

 ** _Pressing down on you no man ask for_**

 **-¿Por qué no respondías? Estaba muy preocupado por ti.-** La voz de Yuri se escuchaba a un par de metros de Otabek, JJ se le había acercado con sigilo, para sorprenderle con un beso, pero al escuchar la voz del entrañable amigo del Kazajo decidió quedarse relegado a un plano secundario y dejarles conversar, aun así una curiosidad mal sana le invadió forzándole a permanecer sentado a espaldas del kazajo, aguardando,- **Perdóname Yura, creo que no había escuchado tus llamadas, recién note tus mensajes, estaba por leerlos cuando llamaste.-** El ruso gruño y soltó un par de palabras q le resultaron inentendibles al Canadiense, pero que por el tono seguramente eran groserías **.-¿Dónde estás?-** Otabek trago saliva nervioso. **-En el Hospital universitario de Montreal.-** le respondió con parquedad **.-¡¿Qué te paso?!¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces en Canadá?-** Le pregunto atropelladamente. Otabek suspiro intentando responder lo más calmado posible- **Tranquilo, estoy bien. Vine a Canadá por orden de mi entrenador y bueno porque necesitaba volver. No fui yo quien se lastimo, vine acompañando a JJ.-** le respondió con honestidad pero se arrepintió al instante al escuchar la estridente risa de Yuri a través del teléfono. – **Menos mal que estas bien, ¿Qué le ocurrió al idiota?-** soltó el ruso con voz burlona. Otabek suspiro y frunció el cejo fastidiado.- **Oh vamos Yura, no seas cretino. tu no eres así. JJ tuvo una fea caída, se hirió la cabeza y todos nos preocupamos mucho.-** El rostro del canadiense se torció en un rictus de dolor, sabía que Yuri y el no eran muy cercanos, pero nunca se imaginó que le detestase al grado de desearle mal. Sin embargo su corazón volvió a latir con alegría al notar que Otabek le defendía, lo prefería sobre el ruso, y sin darse cuenta volvió a sonreír.

 ** _Under pressure that brings a building down._**

 ** _Splits a family in two_**

 ** _Puts people on streets_**

El kazajo silencio el altavoz y se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras escuchaba la torpe disculpa del quinceañero,- **No te preocupes Yura, todo está bien. Hablaremos después, ya han dado de alta a Jean y quede de ir a comer con el.-** se despidió dando por zanjado el tema. Y aunque al otro lado de la línea Yuri se sentía bastante avergonzado y torpe, la alegría de saber que su amigo estaba bien y no le guardaba rencor alguno le dejo una amplia sonrisa que con suerte no desaparecería en días.

 ** _Um ba ba be_**

 ** _Um ba ba be_**

 ** _De day da_**

 ** _Ee day da that's okay_**

 ** _It's the terror of knowing_**

 ** _What the world is about_**

 ** _Watching some good friends_**

 ** _Screaming Let me out_**

El doctor Pride pasó por delante de Otabek corriendo tras escuchar el repiquetear de una alarma, un confundido grupo de estudiantes de medicina y enfermería trataron de continuar con las labores que sus superiores habían tenido que suspender a causa del llamado. JJ se incorporó en su asiento rígido y pálido, las camillas pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos llevadas por los paramédicos, al parecer se había tratado de un accidente grave y aparatoso pues los lesionados llegaban con heridas que manaban abundante sangre o con un paramédico acomodado a horcajadas sobre ellos realizando maniobras de reanimación. Al JJ no le gustaba la sangre, y aunque acostumbraba dedicar parte de su tiempo a trabajar como voluntario en los hospitales, por lo general escogía tareas que lo mantenían alejado de las salas de Urgencias y quirófanos para no tener que sufrir aquellas nauseas que amenazaban con descomponerle algo más que el semblante.

 ** _Pray tomorrow gets me higher_**

 ** _Pressure on people people on streets_**

 ** _Day day de mm hm_**

 ** _Da da da ba ba_**

 ** _Okay_**

Otabek miro a sus espaldas recién percatándose de la cercana presencia del Canadiense, se preguntó cómo debía acercarse a él, pues no sabía cuánto de su conversación con Yuri había oído y además tenía un semblante terrible. Finalmente optó por dejarse llevar por su propio deseo y le abrazó por los hombros antes de darle un fugaz beso en el pómulo derecho al sentarse a su lado. Aquello tuvo un efecto importante en JJ a quien el color no solo le regreso al rostro sino que se lo coloreo de un intenso tono carmín. **–Oh, ese era justamente mi plan**.- Le confeso mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo un puchero. Otabek le sostuvo la mirada con una discreta sonrisa triunfal.- **Pues esta vez, te gane.-** soltó con cierta satisfacción malsana. El sonido del estómago de JJ evidencio una situación inaplazable, era hora de que fueran a comer **.-Vámonos ya.-** dijo el canadiense al tiempo que el otro asentía. Con la conmoción, nadie les vio salir tomados de la mano, y probablemente aun de haber sido vistos no hubiese importado, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes era simplemente deslumbrante.

 ** _Chippin' around kick my brains around the floor_**

 ** _These are the days it never rains but it pours_**

 ** _Ee do ba be_**

 ** _Ee da ba ba ba_**

 ** _Um bo bo_**

 ** _Be lap_**

 ** _People on streets ee da de da de_**

 ** _People on streets ee da de da de da de da_**

 ** _It's the terror of knowing_**

 ** _What this world is about_**

-Pero que esplendido día- Afirmo JJ al tiempo que imprimía más fuerza en el agarre de su mano, no quería permitir que el otro se le escapara, a través de la puerta de cristal abierta se podía ver al padre de JJ esperando con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, al distinguirlo Otabek se puso nervioso y quiso soltarse, pero JJ no se lo permitió dándole una sonrisa aún más pronunciada. Al llegar hasta su padre el hombre suspiro, le entrego las llaves de su auto y su cartera. **–Tuve que dejarlo en la cuadra anterior, había demasiadas ambulancias.** \- JJ asintió tranquilo.- **No te preocupes, nos vendrá bien caminar un poco, gracias papa.-** el hombre les dedico una mirada afable a ambos jóvenes **.-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-** el muchacho soltó a su pareja solo para abrazar con firmeza a su padre, **-Excelente papa.-** Alan le dedico una pronunciada sonrisa, nada podía complacerle más que ver dichoso a su hijo, aquel era sin duda el mejor obsequio que podía recibir un padre.- **Avísennos si quieren que los esperemos para cenar, y por favor cuídate mucho.** \- le dio como última recomendación antes de parar un taxi e irse.

 ** _Watching some good friends_**

 ** _Screaming let me out_**

Los dos jóvenes despidieron al hombre con la mano y se encaminaron al sitio donde el auto color carmesí del canadiense les aguardaba, antes de llegar hasta el JJ sacó el control del auto y quitó los seguros, poco después cada uno entro por una de las puertas, y tomo su lugar en su respectivo asiento, JJ necesito ajustar su lugar pues el prefería manejar en una posición más relajada que la de su padre. Otabek tuvo la impresión de que aunque lujoso y moderno aquel vehículo no se adecuaba a los gustos de JJ, lo sentía incómodo, como un gran león encerrado en una jaula muy pequeña.

 ** _Pray tomorrow gets me higher higher high_**

 ** _Pressure on people people on streets_**

 ** _Turned away from it all like a blind man_**

 ** _Sat on a fence but it don't work_**

JJ encendió el auto e inicio el viaje **-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?-** Le pregunto al Kazajo, este le miraba con inusitada intensidad, como se admira un hermoso sueño que se puede disolver en cualquier instante **,-Donde a ti te apetezca está bien, como recién has salido del hospital, creo que lo justo es que comas lo que más se te antoje**.-JJ se sonrojo completamente.- **Bueno, es que entonces no sería nada que este fuera de este auto.-** Le sonrió de medio lado, con picardía. El Kazajo desvió la mirada hacia el exterior, evidentemente sonrojado pero sin poder evitar sonreír, se tocó los pómulos y movió la mandíbula un par de las veces, eso de sonreír tanto le estaba lastimando el rostro, pero valía la pena por estar cerca del otro.

 ** _Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_**

 ** _Why, why, why?_**

 ** _Love love love love love_**

 ** _Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_**

 ** _Can't we give ourselves one more chance_**

JJ manejo un par de horas, hasta que llego a un encantador restaurante en una colina a la orilla del mar, era pequeño y tenía pinta de ser un negocio familiar, muy diferente de los sitios que Otabek se imaginaba que eran del gusto del Canadiense, bajo la cabeza pensativo y apesadumbrado imaginándose mil teorías de la razón por la JJ lo llevaba a un sitio tan lejano y discreto; mientras el Canadiense estaciono el auto en el único lugar desde donde se podía tener una vista panorámica del atardecer **.-Listo, Ya llegamos, vamos a comer.-** lo dijo con su habitual entusiasmo que rayaba en una infantil ingenuidad. Para acompañar su emoción un sonoro rugido de su estómago sonó de inmediato. El Kazajo le miro al fin saliendo de su ensimismamiento, JJ no parecía el tipo de persona capaz de engañar a nadie, era de hecho tan problemáticamente transparente que su vida debía estar llena de dificultades. Otabek bajo del auto y cerró la puerta sin mirarle, JJ lo miro sorprendido por su cambio de actitud, pero no tenía intención de dejar las cosas así, descendió del vehículo con celeridad y apuró el paso hasta llegar al nivel del otro que se había apresurado hasta la orilla de la colina donde se cimentaba el restaurante, dejo que su mirada oscura se posara en las olas y aspiro el aire marítimo profundamente, aquel mar tenía el mismo color que los ojos de JJ, esos ojos que tantas veces lo habían visto, haciéndolo estremecer, sin que pudiese atreverse a demostrarle nada a nadie.

 ** _Why can't we give love that one more chance_**

 ** _Why can't we give love give love give love give love_**

 ** _Give love give love give love give love give love_**

 ** _'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_**

JJ se acercó al Kazajo y lo abrazo por la espalda, y hablo suavemente contra su oído logrando que la espalda de Otabek se arqueara contra su pecho,- **¿Qué miras con tanta atención?, me pondré celoso de aquello que se roba tu mirada.-** Otabek sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarlo.- **Tonto, miro el océano, siempre me ha gustado mirarlo, aunque recién ahora me doy cuenta que es porque tiene el mismo color de tus ojos.-** JJ sonrió contra el cuello de Otabek mientras lo besaba,-Basta Jean.-Le ordeno con autoridad mientras los ojos azules de JJ se abrían un poco más de lo habitual. – **Es solo que si continúas por ese camino, no creo ser capaz de controlarme, y no quiero ponerte en riesgo bajo ninguna circunstancia, me niego a dañarte.** \- y dicho esto le acaricio el rostro con una delicadeza exquisita. El canadiense le miro conmovido por aquel gesto tan dulce que contrastaba tanto con la imagen del Kazajo, y sin poder controlarse lo abrazo con tal fuerza que le pareció sentir que lo había elevado unos centímetros del suelo.

 ** _And love dares you to care for_**

 ** _The people on the (people on streets) edge of the night_**

 ** _And loves (people on streets) dares you to change our way of_**

 ** _Caring about ourselves_**

 **-Te quiero Otabek-** Le soltó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, así que el Kazajo le tomo de la mano **,** entrelazando sus dedos **.-Puedes llamarme Beka, Jean.-** el otro le sonrió con amplitud, en sus labios su primer nombre sonaba tan hermoso **.-Beka, me encanta como suena.-** le dijo con ojos brillantes. El kazajo lo jalo un poco y le insto a caminar.- **Vamos, sé que tienes hambre.-** ambos caminaron lado a lado hacia la entrada.

 ** _This is our last dance_**

 ** _This is ourselves_**

 ** _Under pressure_**

 ** _Under pressure_**

 ** _Pressure_**

 ** _Queen._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Y hemos llegado al final, espero haberle hecho justicia a esta maravillosa pareja, al momento solo ha habido un voto por el epilogo, por tanto lo redactare en cuanto me sea posible, Tengo una pequeña sorpresa x si hay algún lector de Missing Agape que también lea Espíritu libre y es que si me dicen el nombre de los miembros de la pareja que se compromete en el restaurante, les dejare hacer una petición de algo que deseen que se cuente en el epilogo. Como pista son OC._**

 ** _Reitero mi enorme agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron el fic y más a quienes me honraron con sus comentarios, sin más espero que lo disfruten, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. :)_**

Capítulo 10. Final.

Cuando entraron, Otabek se sitio mágicamente transportado a un pueblo italiano, era sin duda un lugar cálido y confortable, JJ avanzo hasta la recepción y toco repetidamente la campanilla de la mesa como si fuese un niño. Cuando el Kazajo estaba por reprenderlo un Hermoso joven de cabello rubio y rizado salió por la puerta de la cocina **.-¿Dónde está el incendio?-** sus agraciadas facciones se habían contraído en una mueca de enojo que no tardo en disiparse en cuanto vio a JJ.

 ** _I, I will be king_**

 ** _And you, you will be queen_**

 **-¡Ciao JJ! Hermano, dichosos los ojos, hace mucho que no venias por aquí-** El joven salió detrás del mostrador y se acercó a JJ dándole un fraternal abrazo que JJ correspondió con alegría **–¡Ciao Angelo, que gusto volver a verte!-** el muchacho, de la misma altura del canadiense examino curioso la herida en la frente de este.- **No parece tan grave, cuando tu madre llamo para decirnos que estabas en el hospital, realmente nos preocupamos, pero parece que tu cabeza dura ha vuelto a salvarte-** dijo mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente **,-Basta Angelo, me avergüenzas.** -Otabek suspiro, le parecía increíble como para todos resultaba tan sencillo acercarse a Jean y darle muestras de afecto, mientras para él era una titánica labor tan solo darle la mano, en ese instante se percató de un ominoso hecho, odiaba que otros pudieran tocar a Jean, se negaba a compartirlo, lo necesitaba solo para él.

 ** _Though nothing, will drive them away_**

 ** _We can beat them, just for one day_**

 ** _We can be heroes, just for one day_**

JJ no pudo pasar por alto la mirada seria y el rictus de enojo en el semblante del Kazajo- **Eh Angelo, ¿nos das una mesa?, me muero de hambre.** -el joven sonrió levemente, comprendiendo la naturaleza de aquella visita, aquel joven de mirada seria era la primera persona a la Jean invitaba a su restaurante, debía tratarse de alguien muy importante para él.- **No sé si sea prudente Jean, Se avecina un temporal, solo estamos abiertos porque teníamos una reservación en la mesa de Venus desde hace meses, una pareja extranjera vino y el novio le hará la propuesta a la chica, pero también rentaron la habitación de huéspedes para poder quedarse.** \- JJ bajo la mirada vencido y frustrado. Aquello descorazono a su amigo y le propuso una solución, incapaz de soportar la tristeza del Rey **.-Aunque si realmente lo quieren pueden quedarse en el refugio del sótano, es un poco frio, pero está habilitado como habitación.-**

 ** _And you, you can be mean_**

 ** _And I, I'll drink all the time_**

Los ojos de Jean se iluminaron esperanzados, miro a Otabek con ilusión y este no tardo en asentir con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento se preguntó si habría alguna cosa que Jean no fuese capaz de conseguir con aquel irresistible carisma. – **Sí, nos quedaremos.-** anuncio el canadiense encantado. El rubio sonrió con amplitud, **-Maravilloso, le avisare a mi madre, para que disponga de todo, pueden escoger el sitio que más les apetezca en un momento les tomare la orden.-** Otabek observo maravillado como aquella luz dentro de Jean alegraba a todos cuantos le conocían, especialmente a él cuya vida había sido iluminada de manera tal, que en instantes se sentía deslumbrado.

 ** _'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_**

 ** _Yes we're lovers, and that is that_**

Camino detrás de Jean quien lo guio a una hermosa terraza techada, estaba enteramente iluminada con velas y tenía una vista maravillosa del océano al anochecer, el cielo, estrellado y límpido se reflejaba en las aguas lejanas dando la apariencia de que se encontraban suspendidos dentro del ballet cósmico. Estaba tan embebido en sus propias cavilaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que JJ saco la silla de una de las mesas para que se sentara, un gesto inverosímil de galantería, que le sonrojo cuando fue capaz de registrarlo **.-Lo siento Jean, me distraje.-** carraspeo **.-No te preocupes, es normal, yo también me sentí abrumado por la belleza de este lugar la primera vez que lo vi a esta hora del día.** -Los ojos de Jean se perdieron en el horizonte dándole una apariencia arrebatadora, Otabek no pudo evitar mirarle con fascinación, era tan hermoso que dolía no poder tenerlo en ese mismo instante **.-Este es un lugar muy especial.-** le confeso Jean. **–Aquí fue donde mis padres tuvieron su primera cita, y en aquella mesa,-** señalo el sitio donde una pareja hablaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. **\- esa que llaman la mesa de Venus; fue donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre. Dicen que las parejas que se comprometen en esa mesa tienen un matrimonio feliz y duradero, es el tipo de sitio al que solo se trae a la que sabes que será la persona de tu vida.-** Otabek acaricio la mejilla izquierda del canadiense con ternura, se sorprendió a si mismo con tal acto, Jean lo inspiraba a ser suave, cuidadoso, cariñoso, algo dentro de él ansiaba proteger aquella dulce inocencia, aquella cálida luz que parecía haberse reservado para él.

 ** _Though nothing, will keep us together_**

 ** _We could steal time, just for one day_**

 ** _We can be heroes, forever and ever_**

 ** _What'd you say?_**

 **-Beka, Quería que tuviéramos aquella mesa, siempre que venía con mi familia nos sentábamos ahí, pero supongo que podemos venir en el futuro, si tú quieres, claro.-** Jean estaba completamente rojo mientras pasaba la vista del kazajo a la carta, nervioso **.-Claro, sería un sueño hecho realidad**.- Le respondió Otabek dotado de una extraña seguridad y regalándole al otro la magnífica imagen de una sonrisa seductora.

 ** _I, I wish you could swim_**

 ** _Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_**

La música de fondo paro, al momento que el hombre de largo cabello lacio y rubio se hincaba ofreciendo un anillo a la muchacha de cabello castaño. Otabek les miro con atención, pues la escena discurría a espaldas de Jean. La muchacha asintió con una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con sus lágrimas, el hombre le puso el anillo en el dedo anular y ella se lanzó a sus brazos secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Angelo y algunos meseros más soltaron serpentinas sobre la feliz pareja y aplaudieron al tiempo que reiniciaba la música con sonoras fanfarrias. – **Vaya, parece que esa mesa sigue teniendo su magia**.-comento Jean al tiempo que tomaba a su compañero por la barbilla para que le mirara, **-¿A qué te refieres?** -le miro inquisitivo, Jean sonrió satisfecho de haber recuperado su atención.- **Bueno, muchos encuentran este lugar porque promete domar novias renuentes al matrimonio, por eso no es raro que lo frecuenten muchos extranjeros que han pedido matrimonio muchas veces a sus parejas sin éxito.-** le explico con suficiencia, el kazajo se sonrojo **-¿Y por eso pretendes traerme?** \- JJ rio abiertamente.- **Ósea que te negaras repetidamente cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.-** Otabek trago saliva nervioso, esa era una posibilidad que nunca había considerado, tan solo estar con Jean era una mera fantasía que pensó que nunca se haría realidad. La pareja recién comprometida se retiró entre vítores presumiblemente a su habitación.

 ** _Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_**

 ** _We can beat them, forever and ever_**

 ** _Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day_**

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo nocturno, precediendo al sonoro trueno que hizo que Jean aferrara la mano de Beka con fuerza sobre la mesa, estaban solos y el largo mantel de la mesita permitió que la pierna de jean se restregara lenta y seductoramente por la parte interna del muslo derecho de Beka, Jean se bebió el ultimo sorbo de su copa de vino, relamiéndose lenta y provocativamente una gota que había quedado suspendida como por arte de magia de su labio inferior. Otabek suspiro frustrado.- **No sigas por ese camino Jean, o no seré capaz de contenerme y no quiero lastimarte-** Jean le miro con suficiencia, sabía que estaba ebrio, pero no tenía ganas de parar, nunca había estado más seguro de necesitar a alguien en su vida tanto como deseaba a Otabek; mirarlo con las mejillas coloreadas, la mirada esquiva y coqueta, aquella preciosa e incipiente sonrisa, era una visión a la que no creía ser capaz de renunciar **-no me lastimaras mientas no me muerdas muy fuerte.-** Beka se sentía mareado, miro la botella, estaba vacía, **-Vamos a dormir ya.** -Musito arrastrando las palabras levemente, podía decir que su tolerancia al alcohol era buena y no había bebido tanto, ademas aquel había sido un vino dulce y suave, igual que los labios de Jean, se meso el cabello desesperado, frunció el ceño como tantas veces antes y cerro los puños con fuerza tratando que el dolor amainara en intenso deseo de fundirse con el otro, pero no parecía surtir efecto como antes, estaba perdido, tendría que reconocerlo, ya nunca podría renunciar al placer de tocar la piel de Jean, nunca podría alejarse de su lado **.-No te aguantas ¿eh?** –Respondió JJ juguetón mientras le guiñaba con una seductora sonrisa, hizo una seña a su amigo y Ángelo les precedió mostrándoles el camino, entraron por una puerta de madera sólida y el muchacho les indico que bajaran las escaleras de roca, lo hicieron trastabillando, y riendo tomados de la mano, al llegar al final se encontraron en una habitación circular con una gran cama al medio y un par de sofás a los lados, las luces eran tenues y una musiquilla romántica se colaba de algún sitio indeterminado, tenía un difuso olor a incienso que probablemente servía para encubrir algún rastro de humedad.- **En realidad, si está un poco frio.-** Externo el Kazajo abrazándose levente a sí mismo, Jean rio, encantado de aquella visión, se quitó la camisa y se tiró de un salto al medio de la cama- **Ven, si te abrazo, no tendrás frio.-** Le aseguro, Otabek sonrió, vencido, se quitó la chamarra y la dejo en el perchero, se acercó con precaución a la cama mientras Jean se quitaba los zapatos y el resto de su indumentaria hasta solo quedarse en ropa interior.- **Vamos, quítatela.-** Le insto hablándole al oído estaba detrás de él hincado en la cama abrazándole la espalda.- **No querrás que yo te la quite ¿o sí?-** Jean frotaba levemente su pecho desnudo contra la espalda de Otabek, provocándolo. JJ metió sus manos bajo la camisa del otro acariciando con suavidad los pezones del Kazajo, Beka se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no gemir,- **No tienes por qué contenerte, estamos solos** -, susurro Jean antes de besarle repetidamente el cuello.- **Vamos, sé que estas sufriendo tanto como yo.-** el canadiense acerco su pelvis a la espalda del otro mientras le quitaba la camisa, no había mucha tela de por medio entre la desafiante erección de Jean y Otabek así que cuando este se dejó caer hacia atrás desequilibrando a Jean quedo sobre él y entre sus piernas, pero Jean tenía razón, estaba sufriendo, llevaba sufriendo muchísimo tiempo, especialmente desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar y todas aquellas emociones y deseos de su adolescencia habían vuelto a abrumarlo, como un huracán que no podía ser contenido.

 ** _I, I will be king_**

 ** _And you, you will be queen_**

Otabek intento relajarse al notar como las grandes y agiles manos de Leroy le quitaban el resto de la ropa, lo cierto era que aunque le dejo la ropa interior esta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y además evidenciaba toda la excitación que tan infructíferamente había tratado de ocultar. Jean toco a Beka con delicadeza sobre la tela, Otabek dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, y le sonrió de lado. **–Ya, termina con este suplicio Jean, haz lo que quieras, no pondré resistencia.-** la sangre de Jean se agolpo en su rostro al escuchar aquella frase, **-Si bueno; lo intentare, nunca había estado así con otro hombre.-** confeso al tiempo que bajaba su agraciado rostro hasta la entre pierna del otro. **–Pero intentare hacerte sentir bien, aquí.** -Le quito la ropa interior con los dientes, dejando al otro completamente descubierto **.-No es justo, tu aun estas vestido**.-reclamo el kazajo incorporándose y prácticamente arrancándole la ropa interior al otro.

 ** _Though nothing, will drive them away_**

 ** _We can be heroes, just for one day_**

 ** _We can be us, just for one day_**

Lo sometió bajo su peso haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran fugazmente en el proceso Jean gimió completamente sonrojado, Beka parecía tener más idea que el de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no tenía intenciones de preguntar la razón. Beka lo beso con intensidad dejando un hilo de saliva cuando por fin se separó de él solo para bajar lamiendo la línea media de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al hasta entonces tan desatendido miembro del canadiense, cuando Jean se vio envuelto en aquella cálida y húmeda oquedad no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su amante solo por ser incapaz de encontrarles un mejor lugar- **Hmm, si Beka, eres maravilloso. Más, más.-** le insto a continuar, lo necesitaba- **Un momento, eres un rey muy egoísta, yo también quiero que tú me hagas sentir bien, aunque yo tampoco he estado antes con ningún otro hombre, así que trata de ser cuidadoso.-** tomo la mano de Jean y le lamio los dedos sensualmente.-Prepárame.-Le ordeno, ofreciéndole una vista de su entrada, el canadiense dudo unos momentos, como registrando lo que acababa de escuchar, sonrió al mirar al otro tan dispuesto y volvió a lamerse el dedo índice antes de introducir una falange y masajear aquel estrecho conducto.- **Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?, no necesitamos llegar hasta el final sino quieres.** -Otabek sonrió atrevido **.-¿Tienes miedo Leroy?-** Jean metió su dedo completo, en venganza por aquella insinuación, Otabek tenso el cuerpo y arqueo la espalda, Jean tomo el miembro del kazajo y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez creciente **-¿Ya vas entendiendo ah, Jean.?.-** le gruño casi sin aliento, Jean sonrió poco antes de meterse el pene de Otabek a la boca, saboreándolo con la misma desesperación y ansiedad con la que un niño se comería un helado para no compartirlo con sus hermanos, el kazajo gimió ante el inusitado placer que Jean le regalaba, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su boca podía ser tan suave y cálida, estaba decido a no permitir que el otro se alejase de su lado jamás.

 ** _I, I can remember (I remember)_**

 ** _Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_**

 ** _And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)_**

 ** _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)_**

 **-Hazlo Jean, mételo ya.-** el canadiense sonrió antes de obedecer.- **Esperara, deja que me acostumbre a ti.-** Jean aguardo con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, aunque todo su cuerpo le urgía a moverse, pero no quería contrariar a su amante, quien en la estrechez de su cuerpo le regalaba un placer incalculable. Otabek sentía el palpitante miembro de Jean llenándole por completo, hubiese preferido estar en la posición contraria, pero aquello hubiese puesto en peligro a Jean y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir **-Te amo Jean.-** le confeso, incrédulo de su propio atrevimiento, antes de mover levemente su cadera dándole a entender con aquel gesto que estaba listo para él, desesperado el otro comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.- **Te amo Beka, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo, quédate conmigo para siempre**.- le abrazo dispuesto a jamás soltarlo **.-** **_Je t'aime Beka_** **.-** murmuro en su oído mientras ambos se venían a la vez, finalmente agitados se durmieron abrazados, a saber cuándo habría terminado la tormenta.

 ** _And the shame, was on the other side_**

 ** _Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_**

 ** _Then we could be heroes, just for one day_**

El amanecer los encontró despiertos, sentados en la terraza bebiendo café; mientas Mona, la madre de Angelo, les preparaba el desayuno **.-Entonces ¿nunca habías estado con un hombre?-** Pregunto en tono burlón el kazajo. Jean sonrojado respondió.- **No, me estaba guardando para ti de acuerdo.-** esto genero un tremendo sonrojo en Beka **.-Pero pensé que eras abiertamente bisexual.-** suspiro.- **Supongo que lo era, pero nunca conocí a otro hombre que llamara mi atención, no como tú, quede prendado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi.-** afirmo **.-¿Eras?.-** Jean asintió serio **.-Ahora soy solo tuyo.-** Jean suspiro después de darle otro trago al café **.-Aunque no espero que me correspondas, sé que para un espíritu libre como el tuyo debe ser complicado, sentirse atado a una persona, más cuando se trata de un tonto como yo.-** Otabek le miro boquiabierto **,-¿De verdad crees que si no te amara te habría dejado hacerme todo lo de anoche?.** -Jean le miro con los ojos apagados **.-Esta en tu sangre, en tu raza, no sería capaz de pedirte que renuncies a ti mismo, amo todo de ti, incluso esa naturaleza que te llevara irremediablemente a marcharte.** -una lagrima se escapó del ojo derecho de Jean y Otabek la atrapo con la mano, fascinado.- **Me da igual que no me creas aun, yo te demostrare que nunca me separare de ti.-**

 ** _We can be heroes_**

 ** _We can be heroes_**

 ** _We can be heroes_**

 ** _Just for one day_**

 ** _We can be heroes_**

 ** _We're nothing, and nothing will help us_**

 ** _Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay_**

 ** _But we could be safer, just for one day_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh, just for one day(*)_**

 ** _Heroes David Bowie._**


End file.
